


Apology From A Stargazer

by Immagraveyardxoxo



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned stanley pines, Minor Grunkle Stan | Stanley "Stanford" Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick and Morty - Freeform, Stargazing, Wishing on a star, alcohol use, rick sanchez - Freeform, sad stanchez, spanish pines - Freeform, stanchez, vague suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immagraveyardxoxo/pseuds/Immagraveyardxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick drinks and stargazes on a hammock, reminisces of who he left behind, and wishes on a shooting star. </p><p>(Basically I was stargazing on the hammock in my yard and thought sad Stanchez thoughts tbh )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stars Forgive Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is???? My first Stanchez fic, and it's mostly just a one shot drabble or whatever but, I decided I could put it on here?? Idk here it is, I like doing the emotion thing

A hammock,   
Creaking lightly as it sways with the weight of the man laying on it.  
A scientist,   
A dreamer,   
A man overwhelmed with the insignificance of it all.   
He is a speck. 

Bottle of Hennessey in one hand,  
He stares at the stars.  
On impulse,   
He apologizes to them;  
Because surely,   
If he’s gazing at them,   
Who’s to say they aren’t looking back down at him with disdain?  
He sees a shooting star,   
And wishes for more alcohol,   
Because his bottle of Hennessy is nearing empty.

Or at least, that’s what he’d say he wished for, if asked.  
No, he wished for company.  
The company of a man,  
His warm brown eyes that have gone so missed,  
His laughter,  
Wide smiles and big, familiar hands holding his own.  
He wished for reassurance.  
He wished to forget.  
He wished to change what he’s done,  
To make amends.  
He wishes to pay for all the bad he’s done.  
He wishes to die.  
He gets none of these, however;  
Instead,   
He’s lulled to sleep by the pull of alcohol,  
And the gentle sway of his hammock.  
By the sound of crickets singing into the night,  
By the memory of the one man stupid enough to love him,   
And how he felt with that man’s arms around him.

The empty booze bottle hits the grass softly beside the hammock.

The stars watch over him, sympathetic,  
Hearing every one of his wishes.  
But stars, of course, lack the ability to grant wishes,  
So really there’s nothing they can do.  
The stars forgive him.


	2. Falling Into Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick stargazes once again and remembers how a certain someone used to keep him grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I posted the first part of this a long time ago, thinking it'd be a one shot, not really expecting much of it, but there's a few people who seemed to really enjoy it! I've gone through a lot of changes recently but my love for Rick Sanchez hasn't gone anywhere so, I'm back!

Laying in the grass,   
His fingers tangled in the green blades,  
Rick Sanchez is high as a kite yet in contact with the dirt below him.   
Staring up into the stars, or is it down?   
He breathes.   
A deep inhale, the taste of life around him in his lungs,   
Let go.   
It's been awhile since he's last been on Earth.  
Crickets singing, and the breeze shuffling the grass,   
It rolls in waves like the ocean, surrounding him, vast.

Closing his eyes for a moment,   
Rick imagines what it would be like if things were flipped.   
The Earth is constantly turning, constantly in motion,   
Moving   
Growing   
Changing.  
No-one knows  
Exactly what is up,   
Or down.   
With how vast things are,   
Direction is a lie.  
The world is upside down. 

When Rick opens his eyes,  
He finds himself laying on a grassy ceiling,   
And if he doesn’t hold on,   
if he loses his grip on the grass,   
On reality,   
He’ll plummet into space.   
Cold,  
Unforgiving,  
Endless.  
If he lets go,  
Surely, he will fall,  
And suffocate amongst the stars.  
Maybe,   
Maybe if he only let go he could-  
He might be able to- 

For the briefest of moments,   
He's startled by the feeling of it.   
Warmth,  
A large hand covering his own,   
A gentle pressure,   
Reassuring.   
Grounding.  
He can almost hear his voice, if he tries-  
It’s enough to bring him back to earth.   
Within a moment,   
Gravity comes back to him. 

Rick turns his head,  
Blindly hoping,   
A kind expression to reassure him, familiar eyes-   
Expectation,   
Replaced with this sea of grass.   
Crashing waves.  
He's bitterly aware,   
He knows he’s alone.   
He feels as if he’s drowning,  
He wishes he were drowning,   
And the tears just won't come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used to do this sometimes, I'd lay in the grass of my yard and stare up at the stars and convince myself that up was down and that I'd plummet into the sky and I thought of it recently and figured hey, why not write about Rick doing that considering I've already got one poemfic about him stargazing, why not add to it?


End file.
